Reborn Again
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: A wish made by Bella turns Edward into something he hasn't been for over a hundred years. Human. Now, a human Edward is reintroduced to life as a human, the pros and cons of it. But is this transformation permanent? Will Edward ever be a vampire again?
1. The Wish

**This story was inspired by ponderer's story **_**Stars in the Sky**_**. So here's **_**Reborn Again**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"Darn it!" I shouted, rubbing my eye furiously. Night had already fallen and I was in bed, Edward next to me with his arms wrapped around my waist. Only I wasn't able to fall asleep.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked me.

"There's something in my eyes," I said, still rubbing my eye, "And it's so irritating!"

"Let me see," Edward said. He gently grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand away from my face and looked at my eye. I felt my breath catch at how close he was. I could feel his cool breath against my face. Edward reached blew in my eye, then brushed something from the side of it.

"Eyelash," he said, holding the eyelash on his fingertip.

"Make a wish," he said with a small smile. I closed my eyes and made a wish, blowing the eyelash off of Edward's finger.

"What did you wish for?" Edward asked as I settled back down onto my pillow.

"If I tell you it won't come true?" I said. Edward chuckled.

"You know, my mother told me that eyelashes are curled to cradle wishes," he said. I nodded, letting out a yawn.

"Sleep love," he said, kissing my forehead. He began to hum my lullabye and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I awoke with the sunlight beaming on my face. It was a rare, sunny day at Forks. I rolled over in Edward's soft, warm arms…wait a second! Since when were Edward's arms soft and warm to me?! I rolled over fully to see Edward's face. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell evenly. He was…sleeping?! Holy crow, what the hell was going on?! I wiggled out of his embrace and backed away from the bed. Edward's bronze hair fell over his closed eyes. His skin was a few shades darker than its usual pale complexion.

Was I dreaming? I pinched myself and winced. Nope, I was definetly awake. And Edward was…

I tiptoed back over to the bed and put my hand over Edward's heart. His heart beat strongly in his chest. My hand, now trembling, wandered to his neck were his pulse thrummed strongly. Okay, what was happening?

"E-Edward," I said softly, shaking his shoulder. I felt his skin give a little under the pressure of my hand. He no longer had granite hard skin. He had soft, human skin. Edward moaned softly, swiping at my hand.

"Edward," I said a little louder. Edward's eyes fluttered open. His eyes were not their usual topaz or even black. They were green. Edward's eyes were a bright, vivid emerald green.

"Bella?" Edward said, his brow furrowing slightly. His voice was different. Still the same voice, but a little rougher.

"Edward, I think we need to see Carlisle," I said, my voice shaking. Edward's brow furrowed, then his eyes widened. He sat up, looking down at himself. He stretched his hands out in front of him, then placed a hand over his beating heart.

"Bella, do you have a mirror?" he asked. I grabbed a small hand mirror off my bedside table and handed it to him, still looking at him in awe. Edward looked at his reflection, eyes wide with shock.

"Bella," he said, his voice wavering, "I'm…I'm…" I finished Edward's sentence for him.

"Human."

**There's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. How?

**Thanks for the great reviews! I didn't expect to get so many reviews for the first chapter. Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"H-How did this happen?" Edward stammered, looking at himself. I shrugged, just as confused as him. There was a knock at the door.

"Bella, are you okay in there?" my dad asked on the other side of the door. Edward and I looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Hide," I mouthed to him, as quietly as he could, Edward got under my bed while I got up and opened the door.

"Hey dad," I said as calmly as I could, "What's up?"

"I'm going fishing with Billy," Charlie said, "I thought I heard you talking to someone in here." I let out a laugh.

"Oh I was just talking to myself," I said, "Trying to find out what I was doing today. I was thinking of going shopping with Alice. Would that be okay?" I knew Charlie would say yes. He adored Alice.

"Sure," he said, "Have fun." I watched him go downstairs and waited until I heard the front door open and close and his car drive off. I heard scuffling as Edward crawled out from under my bed.

"We need to see Carlisle," I said, "And find out what the heck is going on."

"I agree," Edward said, "I'll let you get changed." Edward walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. I changed into a blue tank top with a ruffled neckline, jeans and a pair of white ballet flats. I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. I opened my door to find Edward leaning against the wall.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing his hand. I was surprised by how warm it felt in mind. But it felt odd, holding Edward's hand and not feeling the ice cold, granite hard skin. I led him out the door and to my truck. I got in the driver's seat while Edward got into the passenger seat. I started up the engine, letting it wheeze to life, before driving off in the direction of the Cullen house. I had a faint idea how Edward could have become human, but…there's no way…

Edward and I sat in silence the whole ride to the Cullen house. When the large white house came into view, all the Cullen's were already on the porch, Alice in front. When I parked, Alice was at my door in a flash, opening it for me.

"I saw what happened," she said, her eyes flitting to Edward, "How?"

"I don't know?" I said, "Carlisle?" Carlisle was looking at Edward, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

"How could…?" Carlisle's sentence trailed off, "Edward, come inside for a moment. You too Bella." Edward and I followed Carlisle into the house. Carlisle led us to a room next to his office. It looked like a doctor's office.

"Bella, wait out here for a moment," Carlisle said, placing a hand on my shoulder. Edward glanced at me before disappearing into the room with Carlisle. They came back out a few minutes later, Carlisle reading something off a clipboard.

"He's completely human," Carlisle said, "I even took an X-ray. There's no trace of vampire left. Bella, do you know how this could have happened?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Well, I doubted this at first," I said, "But Edward, remember when you asked me what the wish I made on my eyelash was?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You wished me to be human?" Edward asked.

"At first I wished for you to be human for a day," I said, "But I thought that was too short, so I wished for you to be human for a week. It's just that, you always say that you feel like a monster, being a vampire. I thought you deserved some human time. But it was an eyelash wish, I didn't expect it to come true."

"Bella, you live in a world with vampires and werewolves," Emmet said, appearing next to us, the rest of the family behind him, "You really didn't think an eyelash wish may come true." I looked down, blushing. He had a point.

"We'll wait out the week," Carlisle said, "If Edward doesn't change back by then, we'll investigate this further. But come back to me if anything odder than this happens." Edward and I nodded. The Cullen's left the hallway, leaving me and Edward alone.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked Edward. Edward thought for a moment and then said, "I'm hungry."

"Thirsty hungry or hungry hungry?" I asked.

"Hungry hungry," Edward said, "Like for food," Edward ginned his crooked grin at me, "I haven't eaten in over a hundred years." I rolled my eyes, but grinned.

"Come on," I said, grabbing Edward's hand- still startled by its warmth- and leading him back down the hall to leave the house, "Let's get the human something to eat."

**I loved that last line ^-^ I just couldn't resist! I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! **


	3. Day 1: Food

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Edward and I drove to Port Angeles for breakfast. We took Edward's Volvo. Even human Edward drove at the same insane speed as vampire Edward.

"Edward, please slow down," I asked, gripping the handle to my door as the needle of the speedometer creeped to 80. Of course, he didn't. That was just Edward. We stopped in front of a familiar restaurant.

"This is where we had our first date," I said with a small smile. Edward grinned, taking my hand. We walked into the restaurant and were seated at a booth. I picked up the menu and began reading it. A few seconds past when I noticed that Edward was unusually quiet. I looked up to see him looking around, his menu still lying at his fingertips.

"Is something wrong Edward?" I asked him. His brow furrowed.

"I don't hear voices in my head," Edward said quietly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm, come again?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"I can't read anyone's mind," Edward said quietly, "It's odd."

"This whole day had been odd," I said, "I mean, you being human. It's sort of, surreal."

"Can I take your order?" said a female voice above us. I looked up…and nearly had a heart attack. The waitress was the same one from our first date. I glanced at Edward to see him looking up in surprise. The waitress looked at me with a look of disdain upon her face, then looked at Edward, her eyes visibly widening. I bit back a giggle. First she sees me with vampire Edward and now human Edward. She probably thought I was dating his twin or something.

"I'll have the pancakes and bacon," I said, "And orange juice. Edward?" Edward glanced at the menu, his face unsure.

"Pancakes," he mumbled, "Sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns and apple juice." The waitress nodded, still looking at Edward as if trying to find out who he was. She took our menus and walked away.

"Are you going to eat all that?" I asked Edward. Edward grinned at me.

"Love, I haven't eaten for 108 years," he said, "I'm hungry." The waitress returned in a few minutes with our orders. Edward wasn't kidding about being hungry. He ate the whole massive plate of food and got seconds. He finished the first plate before I even made a dent in my huge stack of pancakes. I think he would give the werewolves a run for their money.

"That was so good," Edward said with a satisfied sigh.

"I would think so," I said, eating my last piece of bacon while looking at Edward's clean plate.

"I forgot what it was like to eat food," Edward said, "Love, you have some syrup near your mouth." I reached for my napkin to wipe it off, but before I could pick it up, Edward leaned over and kissed the corner of my mouth, licking away the syrup.

"Delicious," he murmured against my lips. His lips captured mine in a light kiss. But our moment was interrupted by a loud cough over us. Edward and I parted to see the waitress standing over us, looking pissed off.

"Are you done with your meals?" she asked, clearly irritated.

"Yes," Edward said smoothly. The waitress took our plates and left the check. Being the gentleman he is, Edward paid for the meal. We left the restaurant- and jealous waitress.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Edward. Edward shrugged.

"Why don't we go to our meadow?" Edward suggested as we got into the car. I grinned.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Day 1, continued: In the Meadow

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Edward drove to our meadow. He stopped a little farther than we usually go. I guess because, being human now, he couldn't just easily run with me to the meadow. So when the Volvo could go no further through the dense trees, Edward stopped the Volvo and we got out.

"I should have thought this through a little more," Edward said, running a hand through his messy, bronze hair.

"Well, we walk from here," I said, beginning the trek to the meadow. It was less than a mile from where we parked. Edward fell into pace next to me…and tripped over a tree root. I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of my mouth. Edward being clumsy? It just didn't seem to right, but there he was, face down in the grass, limbs sprawled around him.

"Edward, are you okay?" I giggled, bending down in front of him. Edward looked up and spit out a mouthful of dirt and grass.

"You think this is funny?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Kinda," I said, "Looks like I'm not the only clumsy one around here." A mischievous grin spread over Edward's face.

"Would it be funny if I chased you through the forest?" he said, slowly getting up. I stood up quickly.

"Edward, don't you dare!" I said, running through the trees. I could hear Edward right behind me. Even as a human, he was still a fast runner and his long legs gave him an advantage over me. But as a human, he was also less graceful and constantly kept tripping over rocks and roots. Okay, I was tripping too. I was actually able to make it all the way to the meadow just in time to feel Edward tackle me to the ground. We landed with a thud, Edward on top of me. We were both laughing, covered in dirt, leaves and grass.

"We're a mess," Edward said, picking a leaf out of my hair. I stared at Edward for a moment. He looked so different after a long run as a human that as a vampire. As a vampire, Edward could run with me on his back and never get tired. However, human Edward was panting heavily, sweat running down his neck and his bronze hair plastered to his forehead from sweat. I could feel his heart beating frantically from where my hands rested on his chest. Edward rolled off of me, lying next to me and staring at me with his intense emerald green eyes. His chest rose and fell with his breathing. We lay there for a while under the clouds. For a moment, the clouds moved to reveal the sun, which shone right onto us. I turned to Edward, still getting a jolt of surprise when realizing that, although the sun shone on him, his skin did not sparkle.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me.

"You're so different as a human," I said, "It's surreal." Edward grinned my favorite crooked grin.

"You know, there was something I wanted to try," Edward said. He leaned over me.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he whispered, his lips barley an inch from mine. Edward pressed his lips against mine. This kiss started out slow, like our usual kisses. But I nearly jumped out of my skin when Edward's tongue passed my lips and started to explore my mouth. Whoa! That had been a big no-no with vampire Edward. Pushing my luck, I let my tongue sneak into Edward's mouth, tasting his unique test. Usually, Edward would have stopped us here. But he didn't. In fact, I had a feeling that Edward had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

To my surprise, Edward's warm fingers danced along the waist band of my jeans before traveling up my stomach with feather light touches…

**Me and my evil cliffhangers XD I just had to end the chapter there. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Day 1, continued: No Holding Back

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I felt Edward fingers fumble with button to my jeans and my heart nearly stopped. We had never gone this far before. But now, Edward didn't have to worry about hurting me. We were really going to do this. Edward's lips parted from mine for a second.

"Are you sure about this?" he breathed. I nodded, lost for words. Edward pulled my jeans down my legs, revealing my plain white underwear lined with just a bit of white lace and slipped off my ballet flats. His hands glided along the inside of my thighs, purposefully avoiding the place I wanted him to touch the most, my burning core. He placed father light kisses along my stomach, pulling my shirt up to reveal new skin for him to kiss. My breath hitched as he kissed the valley between my breasts. Edward slipped off my shirt, kissing up my collarbone, my neck, my jaw, and to my lips.

"You're beautiful love," Edward whispered, looking down at my body, clad only in underwear and a black bra. His lips crashed onto mine again, the kiss even more heated than before. I unbuttoned Edward's shirt and threw it to the side. I fumbled with his jeans and he kicked them off, along with his shoes and socks. I pushed my body up to press against his warm skin. Warm. So unlike the ice-cold I was use to, but still just as comforting. Edward's fingers struggled with the clasp to my bra and I giggled at his eagerness. I took his hand in mine and undid the bra myself, letting it fall onto the grass. My nipples hardened as Edward's breath brushed against them. Edward looked at me for a second before his mouth latched onto my right breast. I let out a moan of pleasure, my core becoming wetter as Edward's tongue circled my nipple. He switched, giving the other breast the same treatment as I writhed in pleasure under him.

"Edward," I groaned. I felt him grin against my skin. Edward gave my breast a single kiss before he trailed kissed down my stomach to my underwear. He slipped off my underwear, making my hyper aware that I was totally naked in front of him and causing a blush to rise to my cheeks.

"You're so beautiful when you blush," Edward whispered, grinning at me. Then, unexpectedly, he plunged a finger deep into my wet core. I let out a scream. Edward looked up at me worried.

"No," I breathed, "That was a good scream. Don't stop." Edward pumped his fingers inside of me, his other hand holding onto my waist to stop me from squirming so much. A fire seemed to be burning in my stomach, spreading warmth throughout my body.

"Do you like that love?" Edward asked. I nodded, letting out another moan,

"Edward," I panted, "I need you." Edward placed a light kiss on my core before crawling back up so that we were face to face.

"Are you sure love?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair from my face.

"Edward," I said, wrapping my warms around his neck, placing a light kiss on his lips, "I'm sure." To emphasize my point, I grinded my hips against his. Edward bit his bottom lip, letting out a groan.

"Don't hold back," I whispered in his ear, "You don't have too. You won't hurt me." Edward slipped off his boxers and plunged deep inside my core. I let out a scream, but this one of pain. I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry love," Edward whispered, kissing away my tears.

"It's okay," I panted as the pain faded away to pleasure, "You can move." Edward's hips matched mine in a steady rhythm, my legs winding around his waist. We moved together, as one, sweat trickling down our bodies, our breath mingled. It was nothing like how I imagined it would be. It was more. The feeling of his warm skin against mine, his breath brushing my cheeks, the heated kisses that we shared. The fire in my stomach flamed into an inferno.

"Come with me love," Edward whispered in my ear, his tongue tracing the shell of it. One of his hands fingered with my clit and I lost it. I let out my release in a scream, seeing stars. Edward followed me only seconds, spilling his seed into me later with a low groan. His body collapsed onto mine, both of us panting heavily.

"That was…" I panted, my sentence trailing off.

"Wonderful," Edward said, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. He pulled out of me and rolled over to my side, pulling me close to him.

"I love you Bella," Edward said, kissing my forehead. I smiled and whispered back, "I love you too Edward."

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Days 1&2: The Ups & Downs of Being Human

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

Edward and I lay together in the cool grass for what seemed like hours. But eventually, the sun began to set and we put our clothes back on and made our way back to the car. Unfortunately, it started to pour rain. Edward and I tried to run to the car but…well, that wasn't the best idea. We kept tripping and falling into puddles and mud. By the time we got to the car, we were soaking wet and covered and mud. Edward and I looked at each other…and burst out laughing.

"We look ridiculous," I laughed. Edward's bronze hair was nearly brown with mud and his shirt and pants were soaked and had mud stains. I doubted I looked any better.

"Why don't we go to my house to change?" Edward suggested, "It's closer and I don't want you catching a cold."

"Okay," I agreed. Edward drove us back to his house. I called Charlie on my cell phone to tell him I was sleeping over with Alice. When we got to the house, we found Alice in the living room, giggling.

"You know, you're a very clumsy human Edward," she giggled. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha," Edward said sarcastically.

"Come Bella, I'll find you something dry," Alice said, following us upstairs. We made our way up the stairs, meeting Jasper on the way. Jasper looked at Edward and me, and then shook his head.

"I won't even ask," he said, continuing down the stairs. Edward went into his room while I followed Alice to hers. Alice's room was sorta girly, but still had a trendy Alice touch. The walls were painted a pale blue with white clouds and the sheets on her bed were gold with a hot pink quilt that was trimmed with lace. The nightstand and bookcase were both white with a slight shimmer to it.

"Take a shower first," Alice said, pointing to a white door, "You're covered in mud." I went through the door that led to Alice's massive bathroom, even bigger than my room. The floor was made of white tile and the walls were a blood red lined with gold. A big white tub was against the back wall and various candles burned in the room, giving off a sweet scent. I peeled off my clothes and started the shower. A bunch of different body wash, shampoo and bubble bath bottles were lined on the edge of the tub.

"You can use the body wash and shampoo if you want to," Alice said on the other side of the door. I choose the lavender and rose scented body wash and strawberry scented shampoo- my favorite. It was relaxing to stand under the warm water and wash all the mud off of my body. I must have been in there for quite a while because eventually Alice said, "Bella, did you drown in there or something?"

"Coming," I said, turning off the shower. I stepped out and dried my hair, then wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel.

When I came out, Alice led me to a pair of white doors which opened to her closet. Although closet was an understatement. This "closet" was twice the size my room! There were fluorescent lights in the ceiling and a three way mirror toward the back. The walls in here were painted a pale pink and had a bright light green carpet. Alice went over to a rack of clothes and skimmed through them. I noticed that most of it was lace and silk.

"Here it is!" Alice said happily, pulling out a nightgown. It was a short, royal blue, silk, spaghetti strap nightgown with light blue lace on the neckline. She also reached up to a shelf and pulled down a pair of lacy blue underwear.

"Try it on!" Alice said, her eyes sparkling. Why did she get so much joy out of playing Barbie doll Bella? Alice left to let me change. I reluctantly pulled on the nightgown and looked at myself in the mirror. It wasn't as short as I thought it would be, stopping just above my knee. The royal blue looked nice against my pale skin. My freshly washed hair shined and fell to my waist. Alice came bouncing in and beamed.

"You look great," she said, clapping her hands, looking proud of herself. I couldn't help but smile. I did look nice.

"You better go," Alice said, "Edward's waiting." I gave Alice a hug and a whispered thanks before leaving the room to Edward's, which was down the hall. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Edward's voice said on the other side of the door. I opened the door to find Edward lying on his bed, looking gorgeous as ever in a simple pair of black sweatpants and- yay- shirtless. His hair was slightly wet. I guess that he had just washed it. He was reading a book- Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Even as a human he was drop dead gorgeous. Edward's green eyes diverted from the book to wear I stood…and his jaw dropped.

"Bella," he whispered, letting the book drop onto his perfectly chiseled stomach.

"You like it?" I asked shyly, fingering the hem of the nightgown.

"Love it," Edward said with my favorite crooked grin. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"You look lovely," Edward said, sitting up and brushing my hair off my shoulder. I felt my cheeks flame as I blushed. Edward placed a light kiss on my neck, then across my collar bone, making my goose bumps pop up on my skin.

"Beautiful," Edward whispered before capturing my lips in a breathtaking kiss. We fell together onto the bed…

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining on my face. I winced at the sudden light as I opened my eyes to see Edward sleeping next to me. I smiled as I remembered last night. Speaking of that, I made a mental note to apologize to Alice about the torn nightgown. Edward had gotten a bit eager last night and the flimsy silk stood no chance against him. I moved closer to Edward, pressing my naked body against his. But that's when I noticed something. Edward was felt hotter than usual. I took a closer look at his face and noticed it was flushed.

"Edward," I whispered, shaking his bare shoulder. Edward's eyes fluttered open.

"Bella," he said, his voice hoarse. Suddenly, Edward covered his mouth as he let out a hacking cough, sitting up suddenly.

"Ugh," Edward groaned. I sat up, feeling Edward's forehead.

"Edward, you're burning up," I said. His forehead felt flaming hot against my hand.

"Get dressed," I said, getting out of bed, "We should go see Carlisle." Edward stood up and got dressed, giving me one of his button down shirts to put on. As Edward started sneezing, I walked over to him, rubbing his back soothingly. Once he got over his sneezing fit, Edward laid his head wearily on my shoulder.

"What's wrong with me?" Edward asked, his nose sounding stuffed up.

"One of the downsides of being human," I said, still rubbing his back soothingly, "You're sick Edward."

**There's chapter 6! And yes, I put Harry Potter in there. I just saw **_**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince **_**and it was friggin' AWESOME! Best Harry Potter movie so far. So I've kinda been hyped on Harry Potter lately. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	7. Day 2: Sleep

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I sat on the edge of the bed in Edward's bedroom, holding Edward's hand in mine while Carlisle checked him over. When Carlisle finished, I was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"It's just a little twenty-four hour bug," Carlisle said, "Probably from being out in that rain and mud. He'll be fine by tomorrow." I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll bring you up some soup," Carlisle said, squeezing Edward's shoulder before leaving the room.

"How do you feel?" I asked, brushing Edward's sweaty hair out of his face.

"Like crap," Edward croaked out, "I forgot what it felt like to be sick."

"It'll be okay," I said sympathetically, kissing Edward's forehead, "Carlisle said it's only a twenty four hour bug. You'll be better in no time." The door opened to reveal Esme, carrying a tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. She set the tray down on his nightstand.

"My poor boy," she said, feeling Edward's forehead, "How do you feel? Are you nauseous? Does your head hurt? Are you hungry?"

"Mom, I'm fine," Edward said with a weak smile.

"I can't help but worry when my baby is sick," Esme cooed.

"Mom," Edward said, embarrassed and actually blushing.

"Do you want anything?" Esme asked.

"I'm fine mom," Edward said, "Don't worry." He reached out a hand and patted Esme's arm. Esme jumped.

"Honey, you're hot as a werewolf," Esme said, "I'll come back with a cool rag." Barely seconds had passed when Esme left the room and came back with a cool rag to put on Edward's forehead.

"Now eat your soup," Esme said, "And drink plenty of fluids. And don't strain yourself."

"Yes doctor," Edward said with a playful smile. Esme gave him one last kiss on the cheek before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"Do you want me to feed you?" I asked, putting the tray if soup in my lap.

"I can do it," Edward said, sitting up, and then laying back down with a groan, holding his head.

"Headache," he murmured.

"Lay down," I said, pressing down on his shoulder and pushing him back on the pillow, "I'll feed you." I spooned out some soup and guided it into Edward's mouth. We repeated this process for a while until Edward finished the soup and Esme came in with a glass of orange juice. Edward finished off the orange juice before drifting off to sleep.

I had always wondered how Edward was never bored out of his mind, watching me sleep. But now I knew why. Watching Edward sleep was fascinating. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm and his lips were slightly parted. His forehead was totally relaxed, instead of furrowed in worry like it often was. His beautiful emerald green eyes were hidden by his eyelids that no longer held a dark purple shadow since he had become human. Edward looked so peaceful asleep, like a child. I reached out a hand and gently caressed his hair, humming quietly. I wasn't sure what I was humming. Just a song I started making up off the top of my head. Edward's lullaby I guess you could call it. And as I watched, Edward gently smiled in his sleep.

**There's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Day 3: A Day in the Woods

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I stayed at the Cullen house that night, refusing to leave Edward's side. Alice called my dad to tell him that I was sleeping over one more night. I snuggled under the covers next to him, intertwining my hand in his.

I awoke the next morning to the feeling of a warm hand caressing my waist. I opened my eyes to the emerald green eyes of a smiling Edward.

"Sorry to wake you love," he asked. His voice sounded much better than it had yesterday.

"Do you feel better?" I asked with a yawn. Edward nodded.

"Much," he said, "And it helped waking up to your lovely face." Edward pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Do you feel like doing anything today?" I asked, "We can star here if you still feel sick."

"No, I feel better," Edward reassured me, "Why don't we just go for a walk. Maybe go to the meadow."

"That sounds nice," I said with a smile, "But I need to change out of these clothes."

"I don't need mind reading powers to know that Alice would be more than happy to help with that," Edward said with a knowing smile. I groaned.

"You're right," I said. Suddenly, Alice came bounding in the room.

"Did I just hear that I get to dress Bella?" she asked, her face bright and cheerful. I couldn't let her down.

"Yeah," I said unenthusiastically, sliding out of bed.

"Hurry back," Edward said as I left. Alice led me into her room and went into her walk in closet. She was only in there for a few seconds until she came back out with a strapless, blue sundress with large red flowers on it and a pair of red ballet flats.

"Alice, why do you have all these clothes in my size in your closet?" I asked curiously. Alice was a petite, so I knew she couldn't fit into these clothes she gave me.

"Seeing the future helps a lot," Alice said, "Now get washed up and get dressed, Edward's waiting. And comb your hair, it looks like a bird nested in there." Alice gave me a brush.

"Oh, and you'll need this," Alice said. She left the room and came back, tucking a small first aid kit into a white purse. Before I could ask about the first aid kit, she left. I guess she saw me hurting myself. I took of Edward's shirt and went into Alice's shower, taking a quick shower before slipping into the sundress and flats. I brushed through my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail and tying it with a red elastic band that Alice had on her dresser. I walked out to find Edward waiting for me, leaning against the opposite wall. He was wearing a black polo shirt, dark jeans and black and white sneakers. He smiled when he saw me.

"You look beautiful," he said, giving me a quick kiss. He took my hand and led me downstairs and out to the garage. We took his Volvo to the meadow. Or, as far as we could go before having to stop again and walk the rest of the way. About halfway there, Edward fell. Then let out a small shout of pain.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked, kneeling next to him. Edward was clutching his right arm. I saw blood seeping through his fingers.

"That's why Alice gave me this," I said, fishing the first aid kit out of my bag. I opened it, taking out the disinfectant spray.

"Edward, you have to move your hand," I said. Edward slowly removed his hand, revealing a cut, probably from one of the tree branches. I sprayed it and Edward winced.

"That stings," he hissed, "I forgot how painful it actually was to be wounded."

"Oh Edward, it's just a cut," I said, taking out the bandages and wrapping a bandage around his arm.

"It hurts," he said, wincing again, "How in the world could you get through a broken leg?"

"You get used to it, being clumsy," I said, tying the bandage, "There all better."

"It still hurts," Edward said, rubbing his arm.

"Aw, does Edward want me to kiss his boo-boo?" I asked in a little baby voice. Edward smirked.

"Yes please," he said. I giggled, then leaned forward and pressed my lips. Some blood seeped through the bottom of the bandage and I licked it away. I felt Edward shiver.

"Somewhere else hurts too," Edward said, looking at me innocently.

"Where?" I asked, looking for any other injuries.

"Here," Edward said, tapping his lips. I grinned and pressed a kiss to Edward's lips. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, his tongue pressing against my lips, begging for entrance that I willingly granted. Our tongues did not war for dominance but instead danced together as one. I pushed him down onto the grass. I felt his hardness grind against my wet core and moaned. Edward's lips left mine to trail kisses down my neck, murmuring between kisses, "You are so," kiss "incredibly" kiss "sexy." Edward growled the last word as he pushed down the strap of my dress, kissing the newly revealed skin. I moaned as his lips made contact with my skin, grinding my now wet core against his hardness once again. To my surprise, Edward bit my shoulder gently. I grabbed him by the back of his hair, pulling his head back to look at me.

"I need you," I breathed. Edward didn't need telling twice. He hitched up the skirt of my dress as I fumbled with the buttons on his jeans and pulled them down just enough to release his throbbing manhood. I grabbed it and lowered myself onto him. Edward groaned as my womanhood wrapped around him.

"Bella," he said, grabbing my hips, "Love, you're going to be the death of me." I smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You haven't seen anything yet." I rocked my hips against his, bouncing up and down on his throbbing manhood. Edward's moans mixed with mine and echoed in the forest.

"Bella," he groaned, "You feel so good." He reached up to clamp his hand around my breast. A moan ripped from my throat as I rode him, a knot of pleasure twisting in my stomach.

"Come," Edward growled, "Come with me Bella." With one more thrust, a wave of pleasure ran through my body. I felt Edward spill his seed into me and I fell forward onto him, breathing heavily.

"I love you," Edward murmured, running his fingers through my hair, "I love you so much."

"And I love you," I said, smiling. Instead of making our way to the meadow, we stayed right there on that grass, perfectly content just being in each other's presence.

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! And if anyone has any suggstions for something human you want Edward to do or something human you want to happen to him, feel free to leave the suggestions in your review! Please Review!**


	9. Day 4: A Surprise for Jacob

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Edward drove me home that night. Sadly, he couldn't stay like he did during his nights as a vampire since Charlie may come in and catch us. For the first time in a long time, I slept lone. I was tossing and turning, missing the feeling of Edward's body against mine.

I woke up early the next morning after not getting much sleep.

"Bella, Jake is here to see you!" Charlie called upstairs. My eyes widened in horror. Jacob was here! I glanced at the clock. 9:40 a.m. Edward was coming to get me at 9:45. Then again, a small part of me wanted to see the look on Jacob's face when he saw Edward as a human.

I dragged myself out of bed and put on a pair of jeans, black ballet flats and a red tank top with red lace at the neckline. I brushed my hair and went downstairs to find Jacob sitting on the couch, sitting across from Charlie, who was in the armchair, and talking about something or other. I swear, Jacob looks bigger every time I see him. He was dressed in a pair of cut off shorts and a white t-shirt, showing off his muscular arms and legs. His hair had grown a bit past his shoulders and as shaggy as ever.

"Hey Bells," he said with that usual Jacob grin.

"Hi," I said nervously, bending down next to my dad to whisper to him, "Umm, dad, today I was suppose to hang out with-" the doorbell rang, cutting off my sentence.

"Edward," I finished, turning and walking out of the room before he could say anything. I opened the door to find Edward standing there in all his perfection, wearing dark jeans, black converse sneakers and a royal blue button down shirt with the cuffs unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows, showing off his muscular forearms.

"Hi," I said, unable to stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Hello," Edward said with my favorite crooked grin, "Are you ready to go?"

"Hey Bella, why don't you ask Jacob if he wants to hang out with Edward and you today? He did come all the way out here to see you," my dad asked from the living room. I rolled my eyes. Sure, driving for ten minutes is _far _away. Not. I saw Edward visibly flinch at Jacob's name.

"He's here?" Edward said at the same time Jacob said the same thing from the living room. Jacob came into the hallway and looked straight at Edward. I watched his eyes widen.

"What the hell?" he said. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"We're leaving!" I shouted. Charlie still hasn't seen human Edward and I didn't want him to see Edward and start asking questions.

"Jacob, come, now," I said. Jacob followed Edward and I out the door and over toward my truck, which was thankfully parked out of view of the living room window.

"What happened to him?" Jacob asked, pointing at Edward, "He's…human."

"Long story," I said waving my hand dismissively. Jacob crossed his arms across his chest.

"I've got time," he said. I bit my bottom lip nervously, than spat out, "I made a wish on an eyelash that Edward becomes human for a week." Jacob looked at me for a moment, than to Edward, and back again, slowly raising a black eyebrow.

"You really expect me to believe that crap?" Jacob asked, "An eyelash wish?"

"Well how else can you explain this?" I said, waving a hand toward Edward, "His green eyes. His skin is not pale. Jacob, I know you can hear his heartbeat that was never there before. And he no longer smells like a vampire." Jacob's lips tightened into a straight line. I could tell that he was having an internal battle with himself. He knew that Edward was no longer a vampire.

"He still smells a little bit like a leech," Jacob said, "But your right. And this only lasts for a week?"

"3 days to be exact," I said, "This started four days ago." Jacob sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Well, go on your date or whatever," he said, waving a hand at us, "Don't let me get in your way." I couldn't help but feel guilty as I watched Jacob walk back to his car. He did come all the way here to see me and I just totally ruined his visit.

"Jacob, wait!" I said, running over to him, out of earshot of Edward. I had thought of a plan.

"That treaty that the Cullen's signed with your ancestors," I said, "That was specified to vampire Cullens, right? That they wouldn't hunt on your land. Not human Cullens? So if a Cullen was human, they could cross the border, right?"

"Yeah," Jacob said slowly, "Bells, where are you going with this?"

"Can Edward come with us to La Push beach?" I asked as sweetly as I could, giving Jacob my big, brown, puppy dog eyes. I added the word that I learned can get me almost anything, "Please?" Jacob sighed, looked at Edward, and looked back at me. He sighed heavily, but smiled at me.

"Fine," he said, "But I'm doing this for you. Not for him." I threw my arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you Jake!" I said happily, "And please, try to get along with him."

"I'll try," Jacob said, "No promises." I let go of him and practically bounced back over to Edward.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked me when I got back to him. I smiled at him and said, "The three of us are going to La Push beach. Jacob came all this way to see me and I feel horrible to just spoil it for him. And the treaty only applies to vampire Cullens, not human Cullens, so you can cross the border and not cause trouble. Please, please come?" Edward grinned and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips as he said, "Anything for you love."

**There's chapter 9! Thanks to **_**Josephine **_**for the idea of Jacob seeing human Edward and going to La Push. I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	10. Day 4, continued: A Day At the Beach

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Zutara week has been going on and I was doing the themes for that. But, finally, here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

After Jacob left, agreeing to meet Edward and me at La Push beach. I went upstairs to put my bathing suit on under my clothes. It was a shimmery royal blue bikini that Alice had bought for me on one of our infamous shopping trips. I also changed out of my jeans into a pair of shorts and put a towel in a black backpack. Edward waited patiently for me in his car.

"I'm going to La Push," I said to Charlie on my way out.

"Have fun," he said, not even looking up from the baseball game on TV. I got into Edward's car and we stopped at his house so that he could put on his bathing suit.

"You're wearing the bathing suit I gave you," Alice said happily as we walked through the door. She must have gotten a glimpse of the future.

"I'll be right back," Edward said, placing a light kiss on my forehead before going upstairs. Alice was giggling like a madwoman as I sat on the couch.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked her as she sat next to me.

"Oh, nothing," she said, "It's just," more giggles, "You'll have a lot of fun on this little trip. It may turn out better than you expect." Before I could ask what she meant, Edward came downstairs, ready to go with a book bag in hand that I guessed had a towel in it.

We got into his car and drove down to La Push beach.

"It's been so long since I've been here," Edward said, glancing around as he drove.

"Eyes on the road mister," I scolded, "Remember, you're not a vampire now so we're both screwed if you crash." Edward's eyes went back to the road as I directed him toward the beach. We parked about a block away. Jacob met us at the edge of the beach, already dressed in red swim trunks with little russet colored puppies on them. I had brought them for him once as a joke, I didn't think he's actually wear them. I noticed that the rest of the wolf pack sitting in a circle on the beach near the water.

"I told them what happened," Jake said, "To you." He nodded toward Edward, "They wanted to come, just in case anything happened." He led us over to the wolf pack. A few of them looked up and said hi. Some just nodded in acknowledgement as Edward and I sat down. But all of them stared wide eyed at Edward.

"It's true," Sam mumbled, "You're human."

"Told ya," Jacob said, sitting between Leah, who was wearing a black bikini lined with little white rinestones and Embry, who was dressed in light blue swimming trnks with waves on them."But does anyone listen to me? No. You all thought I was crazy."

"Oh, shut up," Leah said, successfully pushing Jacob right into the sand. Edward chuckled as he set out the towel for us to sit on.

"This is so cool," Seth said, poking Edward's arm, "How does it feel?"

"Odd," Edward said, "I haven't been a human in over a hundred years. But it also feels nice.

"Do you miss being a vampire?" Seth asked.

"More than I thought I would," Edward said, "Not being able to hear or see as well as I usually do is a bit irritating. But it's nice not to have so many voices in my head."

"Well, you guys are done talking, I'm going out for a swim," Jacob said, standing up and stretching his arms, "Anyone coming." Seth didn't need telling twice. He shot up and ran to the water. Leah sighed heavily and followed her little brother with Jared following behind her. Sam, Embry and Quil followed them a few seconds later.

"Coming love?" Edward asked, standing.

"No, I'm fine here," I said, waving a hand nonchalantly, "Have fun." Edward gave me a light kiss on my forehead before going into the water. I watched him swim gracefully over to where Seth and Jacob were having a splash fight, getting caught in the crossfire. It was fun watching Edward fool around with them. He looked so much like a little kid having the time of his life. I laid back on the towel and closed my eyes, thankful for the rare sunny day in Forks, Washington.

I wasn't sure how long I was laying there when the sun was suddenly blocked out. I looked up to see Edward kneeling down next to me. He was soaking wet, his bronze hair sticking to his forehead.

"Why don't you come in the water love?" he asked, water dripping off of his body onto me, "You'll burn if you stay out in the sun too long."

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"For me?" Edward asked in that silky smooth voice that sounded just as sexy human as it did when he was a vampire and always made me say yes.

"Fine," I said, sitting up. Edward smiled my favorite crooked grin and took my hand leading me to the water. I took one step into the water and jumped back.

"It's freezing!" I said, backing away from the ice cold water.

"Come on Bella," Jacob called over from where he was, "Don't be such a baby."

"Easy to say for a human heating system," I called back, "In case you forgot, my body temperature does not exceed 100 degrees." Jacob rolled his eyes and began to walk over to me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Jake," I said sternly, "Don't' you dare!" Before I could run, Jake grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Jacob put me down," I said, pounding on his back. I don't even think he felt my futile attempts to escape.

"Jacob Black, put me down this instant!" I shouted.

"Okay," Jacob said. That's when I realized what I said.

"No-" I said as Jacob let me down. I was waiting for the cold splash of water and instead met a pair of warm arms. I looked up right into Edward's emerald green eyes.

"Do you really think I'd let you fall?" he asked, gently letting me down on my feet in the water.

"Maybe," I said, "Now, if you don't mind, I have a werewolf to kill." I dove under the water to wear I saw Jacob standing. Grinning to myself, I grabbed his legs, throwing off his balance and sending him crashing into the water. I stood up, laughing as Jacob sputtered and stood.

"Oh, you're in for it Swan," he said, coming after me. I shrieked, running back toward Edward, who caught me in his arms.

"Jake, quit being such a child," Leah said, pouncing on her back, arms locked around his neck. I laughed, watching Jacob trying to dislodge Leah from his back. Even Leah, who I barley ever saw crack a smile, started laughing at Jacobs unsuccessful attempts to get her off her back. Seth wasn't far away, doubled over in laughter. Edward has his arms secure around me. I could feel his laughter rumbling in his chest.

"I won't let him get you," Edward whispered in my ear, pressing a kiss to my neck.

"Someone can help you know!" Jacob said, although he was chuckling a little, Leah still laughing hysterically on his back.

"Nah, this is to fun to watch," Jared chuckled. I laughed, watching the scene before me. Alice was right. I didn't expect the werewolves to comfortable around human Edward, but I guess he was less of a threat to them as a human than as a vampire. And I was having more fun than I thought I would. I expected this trip to be awkward, but instead, everyone was laughing and having fun. Just how it should be. However, my thoughts were broken my Jacob's scream of, "Can someone get this damn girl off my back?!"

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. Day 4, continued: Almost Caught

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight.**

Edward and I stayed at La Push all day. The werewolves were nicer to him than I would have expected. I guess it was easier for them to be around him as a human than as a vampire. We even had a bonfire and made s'mores-which Edward had a bit of trouble with. He got chocolate and marshmallows all over his hands and mouth. Thankfully, Sam had bought paper towels so Edward didn't have to go home looking like a messy five year old (even though he did look kinda cute with marshmellows and chocolate all over his hands and mouth).

It was late when we finally got home. Charlie had gone over to Billy's to watch a game and was going to be home late that night. So Edward and I got the house to ourselves. When we got to my room, Edward flopped onto my bed, face up, and let out a huge sigh.

"Tired?" I asked with a giggle.

"You have no idea," Edward said with a yawn, "I don't remember ever being this tired. And hanging out with werewolves all day takes a lot out of you." I laid down next to Edward, turning on my side to look at him. He let out another huge yawn. He turned to look at me, his eyes drooping slightly.

"You look so sleepy," I said, ruffling his hair, "It's kinda cute." Edward chuckled.

"I better get going before I fall asleep," Edward said with another yawn.

"Yeah," I said, also yawning too, suddenly sleepy "I'd hate to think what happen if Charlie…" I trailed off as I drifted to sleep, Edward already asleep next to me.

* * *

A knock on my door jerked me awake. I glanced at my clock. I had been asleep for a few hours.

"Bella, are you awake?" said Charlie's voice from the other side. My heart nearly stopped as I noticed Edward, still fast asleep next to me.

"Yeah," I said, "Hold on a minute. Ummm, I'm…indecent." I shook Edward.

"Wake up," I whispered to him, "Charlie is home." Edward groaned and rolled over…right off the bed and out of sight of Charlie. I pulled the covers up over me and said, "Come in." Charlie poked his head in.

"You okay?" Charlie said, "Jacob said you and Edward left late."

"Yeah," I said, "Edward left a few hours ago."

"Then why is his Volvo still in the driveway?" Charlie asked, suspicious.

"Dr. Cullen came to pick him up," I lied quickly, "He was on his way home anyway and when Edward called to say he was on his way home, Dr. Cullen didn't want him driving alone so late. So he came to pick him up. Mrs. Cullen called a few minutes ago and said that Emmet would come by to pick up the car."

"Okay," Charlie said, "Good-night." Charlie closed the door…but I never heard his footsteps go down the hall. He must have been waiting by my door to find out if Edward was in here. I looked over the bed to where Edward lay on the floor, looking awfully grumpy.

"Ow," he mouthed.

"Sorry," I mouthed back. I glanced around the room and noticed my open window. I pointed out the window.

"Can you?" I mouthed. Edward looked out the window and nodded. He stood up as quietly as he could and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good night love," he said so quietly that there was no way Charlie could hear it.

"Good night," I said just as quiet. Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile and quietly crawled out the window and down the tree. A few minutes later, I heard his car start and drive away. I laid down in my bed, too tired to even change my clothes. I heard Charlie come in a few minutes later and I feigned sleep, while cracking my eyes open enough to watch Charlie check under my bed, in my closet and out the window. He probably thought Edward was hiding in here somewhere. After a minute, Charlie left and this time I heard his footsteps go down the hall to his room. I let out a sigh of relief and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**There's chapter 11! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. Day 5: At the Club

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song **_**Love Game**_**.**

I woke up some time around noon the next morning. I shuffled downstairs to find Charlie on the phone.

"Oh, here she is," Charlie said into the phone, then stuck it out to me, "It's Alice." I rubbed my eyes sleepily and took the phone.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"You're coming with us to a club tonight," Alice said. I furrowed my brow, confused.

"Us who?" I asked.

"Me, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Edward," Alice said, "I already bought you something to wear, I'll drop it off in about an hour. 53 minutes to be exact." Darn little future seeing pixie.

"Do I have too?" I whined.

"Trust me," Alice said, and I could practically feel the manic smile spreading across her face, "You _don't _want to miss this night."

* * *

"You look great!" Alice squealed later that evening as I stood in her room in front of a full length mirror. I had to admit, I did looks great. I was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with red, orange and yellow flames over a skull on the back pockets, bright red pumps that were at least three inches high, but Alice knew the secret to wearing high heels. Get the kind with thick heels instead of the really skinny heels. Surprisingly, I was able to stand and walk easily in the shoes. I also had on a royal blue corset style tank top with white lace around the shimmery white ribbons that tied up the front. My hair fell in waves and my make up was black eye shadow, mascara and red lipstick. Yeah, I looked pretty hot.

Alice sat on a chair behind me, wearing a puffy black knee length skirt, black leather boots and hot pink halter-top. Rosalie sat in a chair near the window, dressed in a strapless, knee length blood red dress and black pumps.

"Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you," Rosalie said with a mischievous grin. I blushed.

"Are you girls ready?" Jasper asked from the other side of the door.

"We're coming, we're coming," Alice said, "Keep your shirt on."

"That's not what you said last night," Jasper said in a smug tone. If Alice was human, she would have blushed. She got up and opened the door. Jasper was already on his way down the hall. We followed him downstairs where Edward and Emmett were waiting near the door. Edward looked up when I entered and his jaw dropped to the ground. I couldn't help but smile. This was going to be an interesting night.

Jasper and Alice took Alice's Porsche, Rosalie and Emmett in Rosalie's BMW and Edward and me in his Volvo. Alice led the way to a club in Port Angeles called _Club Spin_. The inside was dimly lit with various colored lights flashing around. The dance floor was crowded with people. Alice took Jaspers hand and led him over to the dance floor. Emmett and Rosalie soon followed. Suddenly, in my new clothes and make-up, and confident from the way Edward kept looking at me in the car, I felt suddenly confident. I grabbed Edward's hand.

"Let's dance," I said, just as Lady Gaga's song _Love Game _started.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Edward spun me around in his arms so that my back was pressed against his chest, his hands on my waist. I felt something hard poke my leg.

"See what you do to me," Edward growled into my ear.

_Huh, huh_

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

Edward suddenly did something totally unexpected. He suddenly grabbed mu butt and squeezed it. Hard. My breath caught in my throat. His hands then traveled innocently back to their place on my waist.

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game, a love game_

Edward ground into me and I nearly lost it. My heart raced and suddenly the room felt too hot. So he wanted to play that game, did he?

_Hold me and love me_

_Just want to touch you for a minute_

_Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much, just bust that thick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

I ground right back into Edward, hearing a low growl escape his lips and rumbled in his chest. We moved together in a sensual, slow dance, our bodies pressed against one another.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love, or you want fame_

_Are you in the game?_

_Through the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love, or you want fame_

_Are you in the game?_

_Through the love game_

_Huh, huh_

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And now I want it bad, want it bad_

_A love game, a love game_

I brought my hand up to Edward's hair and pulled at it slightly. I knew how he liked that. His hands tightened on my waist, his breath hot and fast on my neck.

"Bella," he growled. I grinned, smug knowing that I was the only one that could do that to him.

_Hold me and love me_

_Just want to touch you for a minute_

_Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much, just bust that thick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Edward pressed a kiss to my neck, biting my neck slightly. I grabbed his head and brought his head down so that his ear was right near my lips.

"Don't hold back," I whispered in his ear, "You don't have to anymore."

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love, or you want fame_

_Are you in the game?_

_Through the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love, or you want fame_

_Are you in the game?_

_Through the love game_

I looked up at Edward to find his emerald green eyes darkened with lust.

"You little minx," he said, his voice low and husky. He spun me around so that we were face to face and ground his erection into my core. I nearly had an orgasm right there on the dance floor.

_Huh, huh_

_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your c-(huh!)_

_The story of us, it always starts the same_

_A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game_

_And a game, and a game, and a game_

_A love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love, or you want fame_

_Are you in the game?_

_Through the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love, or you want fame_

_Are you in the game?_

_Through the love game_

The dance was suddenly much heated that before. Sweat beaded on Edward's forehead and rolled down his neck.

"Bella," he growled in my ear, "If we don't find somewhere private now, I'm going to fuck you right here on this dance floor."

"Anywhere," I whispered back. Edward grabbed my hand and led me off the dance floor.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love, or you want fame_

_Are you in the game?_

_(Let's have some fun, this beat is sick)_

_Through the love game_

_(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love, or you want fame_

_Are you in the game?_

_(Don't think too much, just bust that thick)_

_Through the love game_

_(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)_

_Through the love game_

_Huh_

I have to remember to thank Alice for this.

**So, that chapter was…hotter than I expected. Anyways, I hope you liked it! And that heel thing is true. My friend thought she couldn't walk in high heels, but tried on these really high pair of heels with a thick heel and was able to walk fine. Please Review!**


	13. Day 5, continued: Desire

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Edward held on tight to my hand as he led me through the sweaty, dancing bodies and off the dance floor. We headed down a hall, passing the bathrooms. Edward opened a small door on the right walked inside, pulling me in behind him. He closed the door, submersing us in almost complete darkness. I guessed we were in some sort of supply closet. I could vaguely make out his dark form.

Edward put a hand on either side of me, pressing me against the wall. I could feel his erection pressing against my leg.

"You damn little vixen," he growled in my ear, causing my breath to hitch, "Do you have _any _idea what you do to me?" I smirked and pressed a hand to his erection.

"I have an idea," I teased. Suddenly, Edward's lips crashed into mine, our mouths moving clumsily together in the almost pitch black darkness. I felt Edward's hand fumble with the button on my jeans and pull down the zipper. My breath was now coming in ragged gasps. Somehow, doing all of this in the dark made it seem more…_erotic_.

Edward pulled my jeans down to my knees and lifted me up against the wall, wrapping my legs around his waist. I fumbled with his own jeans, cursing when I couldn't get his damn belt off.

"Impatient, are we," Edward purred as he peppered kisses along my neck, kneading my breast with his right hand.

"Says the guy with the boner," I breathed, finally getting that accursed belt off and his jeans down. Edward wasted no time. He plunged right into me, a moan ripping from my throat.

"Edward," I gasped as he pounded into me, "Oh, Edward."

"Fuck Bella," he snarled, "You're so tight. You feel so good."

"Edward," I moaned, biting into his shoulder to muffle the screams that threatened to erupt from my mouth.

"No," he said, shrugging the shoulder I bit on, "Scream. I want to hear you scream my name. I want to look into your eyes when I come." I lifted my head and let out the scream I was holding back.

"Fuck Edward!" I shouted.

"Yes," Edward purred, pounding into me even faster, "Scream my name." I was so close, I could feel it.

"Edward," I moaned, "I-I'm coming."

"Come love," Edward growled in my ear, "Come with me." With one final thrust, I screamed Edward's name as we released at the same time. My head lolled forward onto Edward's shoulder, out heavy breathing the only thing heard in the dark. Edward was running his fingers through my hair, humming my lullaby under his breath. But suddenly, the moment was broken by a knocking on the door and Emmett saying, "If you two are done fucking like Jack Rabbits, the janitor would like to get into his closet."

**I couldn't resist that last line XD It was just perfect for Emmett! Anyway, there's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Day 5, continued: Midnight Snack

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I stayed at the Cullen house that night since it was well past midnight when we returned. Edward was cooking us something to eat while I got dressed in a nightgown Alice lent me. It was a floor length, spaghetti strap nightgown with white lace at the neckline. It was the only thing I really felt remotely comfortable in.

I went downstairs to find Edward in the kitchen, the lights dimmed low, setting two plates of linguine and white clam sauce on the table. Two candles burned on the center of the table. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face.

"I thought we were just getting a little midnight snack," I said, although my stomach rumbled loudly. We hadn't had much to eat at the club except for the occasional snack.

"I figured you'd be hungry," he said with my favorite crooked smile, looking exceptionally handsome in the candle light, even if he was just wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt (not that I was complaining) and his hair was a mess from where I had run my fingers through it. Only Edward could look like a hot mess (emphasis on hot) and still look like a Calvin Klein model.

I twirled the pasta around on my fork and took a bite.

"Mmmm," I moaned. This had to be some of the best food I ever tasted.

"This is delicious!" I said, taking another bite. Edward looked up to respond and had long trail of linguine coming out of his mouth. I giggled at the sight.

"Let me get that for you," I said, grabbing the other end of the pasta and putting it in my mouth. Edward grinned as he got the message and we chewed on the pasta until the space between our lips was nonexistent.

"Could you two be any cornier?" said Emmett's voice from the hallway, causing Edward and I to jump apart. I knew that even in the dim light, Emmett could probably see me blushing.

"Emmett, leave them alone," Rosalie said, grabbing Emmett's arm dragging him down the hall.

"Must Emmett act like a five year old?" I asked. I turned to look at Edward, who suddenly had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked.

"Because," Edward said, his voice containing a hint of excitement, "I just thought of a way to get some payback on Emmett."

**There's chapter 14! Sorry it was so short, but I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. Day 6: What's Going On?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"I can't believe we're going to do this," I giggle. It was the next day and Edward and I sat alone in the Cullen's living room.

"Emmett is going to have a heart attack," Edward chuckled. Alice came bouncing downstairs, Rosalie right behind her. Jasper was already leaning against a nearby wall, ready to enjoy the show. Carlisle was at work and Esme had gone grocery shopping (gosh, could Edward eat.)

"He's upstairs," Rosalie whispered, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I said, standing up and balling my hands into fists. Alice was giggling loudly.

"I can't wait until you guys see his face," she said, nearly dissolving into laughter.

"Contain yourself Alice," Edward said. Alice took a deep unnecessary breath and composed herself.

"Okay, I'm good," she said, keeping a serious face, "You can start now." I took a deep breath and Edward and I put our plan into action.

"Edward, I can't believe you!" I shouted, loud enough for Emmett to hear upstairs, "You!…and Rosalie! Oh my God, I can't even fathom what the hell you were thinking!" Emmett came downstairs, eyes wide.

"What's going on?" he asked. Rosalie just stood next to Alice, looking upset.

"I'll tell you what happened?" I shouted, "I found Edward here in the closet with Rosalie. And trust me, they were doing more than just sleeping." Emmett's eyes went wide.

"Rose?" he asked in a horror stricken voice.

"What about you and Jasper?!" Edward shouted, also standing, "You think I don't know what you two were doing when he left in the middle of the night when you left?!" Alice gave a little squeak of horror, looking at Jasper.

"Jasper, you didn't," she whispered.

"Wait, I want to know why Edward was having sex with my girl?!" Emmett shouted over all of us, a look of pure confusion on his face.

"That's it Edward!" I shouted, even forcing out some tears, "I can't believe you would do this to me! I thought you loved me! You know what, we're through! I HATE YOU!" I stormed to the door.

"Fine!" Edward said, "You can go prance around like a slut somewhere else!" Emmett's eyes went wide at his brother's language. A sound like stones crashing together sounded from the corner of the room. Jasper had a hand on his cheek while Alice's hand was raised near him.

"How could you hurt me like that?!" Alice shouted at Jasper. Emmett looked around at all of us, a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Wait, wait," he said, "Someone tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I'll tell you what's going on," Edward growled, "Payback." Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. I cracked a smile, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Payback!" I laughed, "That'll teach you to mess with me and Edward." Alice and Jasper both laughed and Rosalie chuckled softly, putting around Emmett's waist.

"Sorry baby," she said, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, "but that was pretty funny."

"Wait," Emmett said, eyes wide, "So this is all a joke."

"Yeah," Jasper said, still laughing. Emmett shook his head and sighed, but smiled.

"You guys are evil," Emmett said.

"Then maybe you'll stop making fun of Bella and me," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Trust me," Emmett said, "I've learned my lesson. You guys nearly gave me a heart attack. Not an easy thing to do." I laughed, leaning into Edward's embrace.

"Come with me," Edward whispered in my ear, grabbing my hand. He led me past his siblings, Emmett sitting on the couch, now laughing lightly as Alice discussed how we planned everything out. When we reached the deserted hallway, Edward's lips crashed into mine in a deep kiss.

"It killed me to say that about you," he whispered when we parted.

"It killed me to say I hate you," I whispered back, giving him another chaste kiss on the lips, "Hopefully now, Emmett learned his lesson." Edward chuckled.

"I doubt it," Edward said, "But I think he'll at least lighten up on the jokes a little."

"I hope," I said as we kissed again. I faintly heard the laughter of everyone else downstairs, but soon drowned it out as Edward's lips moved sensually against mine.

**There's chapter 15! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	16. Day 7: Was it the Wish?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

7 days. It had been exactly 7 days since Edward became human. And all day I wondered if my wish is what really caused him to become human and he would soo return turn back into a vampire. I kept expecting him to touch me and feel his smooth, ice cold skin instead of his warm skin. I looked up into his emerald green eyes, half-expecting them to suddenly turn topaz or black. I look at him, almost startled that his skin still has a slight tan instead of being chalk white.

Now, the next night after our prank on Emmett, Edward and I were laying in the meadow. I had told Charlie I was having a sleepover with Alice, but only so I could spend Edward's possible last night as a human. We were now laying in our meadow. The sun had long since set.

"Are you going to miss being human?" I asked Edward, turning on my side to look at him. He was already on his side, staring at me.

"Yes," he said truthfully, brushing a strand of hair out of my face, "I'll miss being able to be so close to you, so unrestrained, and not worrying about hurting you."

"You know what to do to change that," I whispered softly. Edward sighed, pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Let's not discuss that now," Edward murmured his lips barley an inch from mine, "I just want to be with you." He pressed his lips against mine in a wild, unrestrained kiss. My hands tangled in his hair as he rolled over, half on top of me, hitching my leg up around his waist. I felt his hands slide under my shirt, skimming along my flat stomach. I shivered at the touch of his cold hands. His freezing cold hands. In fact, his lips felt colder than usual too. I slid my hands out from his hair and down his neck, which was ice cold and smooth as stone. I reluctantly pulled my lips away from his and looked up into his eyes. Eyes that were no longer emerald green, but a liquid topaz color.

Edward was a vampire.

**Sorry, but I just had to end it there :) I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	17. Sick or something else?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Edward let out a sigh and his cold breath brushed my face. He closed his eyes, a look of pain crossing his face. That's when I realized what was wrong. I tried to squirm out from under him, so my scent wouldn't trouble him, but Edward's body trapped mine to the ground.

"Don't move," he whispered through gritted teeth. He opened his eyes, which had turned onyx black. My breath caught in my throat. We stayed that way for a moment as Edward tried to control himself.

"I'm okay," Edward murmured, slowly moving his body off of mine and sitting up. I sat up slowly, watching him.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking down.

"Don't be," Edward said. His voice was the velvet, honey smooth voice I was so used to. His hand reached out to gently grab mine. I felt the barriers between us that had broken down while he was human rise back into place.

**1 month later**

Edward soon got used to being a vampire again. He fell back into the normal routine of restraint and hunting.

As for me…well right now I'm in my bathroom, puking my guts out. Charlie had already left for work a while ago and Edward was currently kneeling next to me, holding back my hair.

"Uggh," I groaned, "I feel horrible."

"Was it something you ate?" Edward asked.

"No," I groaned, leaning my head on his cool shoulder as he stroked my hair soothingly, "Probably just a virus or something."

"You have been sleeping a lot lately," Edward said. He was right. Today, I had slept until four in the afternoon, much longer than usual.

"I'm taking you to Carlisle," Edward said, helping me up. He helped me to his Volvo and we were at his house in a matter of minutes. Edward helped me inside.

"Carlisle, could you look at Bella," Edward asked his father, who was reading a book on the couch, "She hasn't been well lately."

"Sure," Carlisle said. He stood and led us down the hall to his office.

"May I see Bella alone?" Carlisle asked Edward. Edward looked at me.

"Go," I said. Besides, the last thing I wanted was to puke like that in front of him again. Edward left while Carlisle and I went into his office. I sat in the black leather chair on the other side of his large, wooden desk. Carlisle sat on the other side, taking out a notepad.

"Tell me how you've been feeling," he said. I listed my symptoms for him. Nausea, fatigue, and Charlie had mentioned that I had been having mood swings lately. Carlisle took my temperature and checked up heartbeat and blood pressure. His brow was furrowed as he sat back down.

"Bella, how long has it been since you had your last period?" he asked. I thought back a while. It had been…I could feel the color drain from my face.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. My stomach rolled again. Carlisle grabbed the garbage next to him and handed it to me just in time for me to throw up into it.

"Two months," I murmured weakly, "Two months. And I'm never late. Never. Carlisle, are you saying I'm…" I could barley say the word, "Pregnant?"

"Possibly," Carlisle said, "I can't be entirely sure…but I think you are."

**Two days later**

Alice held my hand as she and I waited for the results of my pregnancy tests in my bathroom. I hadn't told Edward of Carlisle's prediction, just that I probably had a stomach virus. I told Alice though. I needed someone there with me. Edward was waiting downstairs. I told him that I wanted to tell him something. I knew he was curious and Alice said she was reciting every species of insect she could think of so he wouldn't know her thoughts. Thankfully, Charlie had gone over o Billy Black's house to watch a game, so he wasn't here.

"It's time," Alice said, although I knew she already knew the answer. With shaking hands, I picked up the test.

"Positive," I whispered. I was pregnant. At eighteen. I was pregnant. I sank onto my knees. I didn't know whether to cry with happiness, fear, or sadness.

"Get Edward," I told Alice. She didn't question me. Just left and Edward came in seconds later.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, but I know he heard me. In a second, Edward was in front of me, holding my face in his hands. I looked up at him. His topaz eyes were wide with shock.

"Bella," he whispered.

"When you were human," I said, my voice cracking as tears escaped my eyes, "We…so many times…and with no protection." Edward's arms wrapped around me in a comforting hug as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay love," he murmured into my hair, "Everything will be alright."

**There's chapter 17! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	18. Telling Charlie

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I heard the door open downstairs and Charlie call out, "Bella?" I tried to clear my throat.

"I'm here dad," I said, hastily wiping tears off my cheeks.

"We have to tell him," I whispered to Edward, "Oh my God, what is he going to say?"

"I'll be right there with you Bella," Edward said, dabbing at my tears with a piece of tissue he grabbed from the toilet paper roll, "Everything will be okay." He threw out the tissue and helped me up, keeping an arm secure on my waist as we walked downstairs. Charlie was in the hall, hanging up his coat.

"Oh, hello Edward," he said in the usual, strained voice he used around him.

"Dad, we have to tell you something," I said slowly, noticing that he hadn't hung up his gun yet, "You may want to sit down for a minute."

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant," Charlie said, half jokingly as he went to sit in the armchair while Edward and I sat on the sofa. He still hadn't hung up his gun yet. I looked up at Edward, whose face was perfectly expressionless, and then back at Charlie.

"Uh…" I said, unsure of what to say. Charlie's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my God you're pregnant," he said quietly. Then his eyes narrowed angrily and turned them on Edward.

"You!" he said, standing suddenly and pointing an accusatory finger at Edward. I noticed his hand twitch toward his gun, "You did this!"

"Charlie, calm down," I said, standing in front of Edward and holding up my hands, as if to stop my father.

"Calm down!" Charlie shouted, "Calm down! I'm told that my eighteen year old daughter is pregnant and you tell me to CALM DOWN! How did this happen? Never mind, I know how. Bella, how could you be so irresponsible?!" I looked down at my feet, ashamed. I felt Edward stand up next to me and wrap his cool arm around my shoulders.

"Chief Swan, please don't blame Bella," he said in a calm, velvet voice, "It was my fault. I fear I pressured her." What? Edward was lying to protect me?

"Edward no you didn't," I said, my head snapping up, "Dad, it was a mutual decision. Edward didn't pressure me at all."

"And I swear, I won't leave Bella," Edward said, tightening his grip on my shoulder, "I'll be right there with her through her pregnancy, when our child is born and I will stay with her to raise our child. I'll never leave her." Charlie sighed, running a hand wearily over his face and sinking back into the armchair.

"Your child," he mumbled, shuddering, "I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry dad," I said quietly, looking back down at my feet. Charlie sighed again.

"You're the one telling you mother," Charlie said.

"Okay," I said, still looking down.

"I'll give you two a moment alone," Edward said, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze before walking out of the room. An awkward silence hung in the air. Suddenly, Charlie stood up and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I stood there for a moment, surprised, before wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm worried about you Bella," Charlie said softly. I tightened my hold on him, tears escaping my eyes.

"I'm scared dad," I whispered, my tears soaking his shirt. Charlie sighed heavily, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I wish you didn't have to go through this," he said, "I never thought... but you know, if you don't want to go through with this, there's always adoption. Or abortion-"

"NO!" I shouted, breaking apart from my dad and wrapping my arms around my stomach, as if to protect my unborn child, "Dad, I'm not giving up this baby, let alone killing it!"

"Sorry, sorry," Charlie said, shaking his head, "That was a dumb thing to say. I was just trying to think of what's best for you Bella."

"Edward will take care of me," I said, "And you will too, right dad?"

"Of course," Charlie said, giving me a small smile and sighed again.

"I'm going to bed," he said, running a hand through his hair, "It's been a long day." Charlie stood up and began to walk out the living room.

"Wait," I said. Charlie turned around and I ran over to him, hugging him again as I said, "I love you dad," I said. He hugged me back and said, "I love you too Bella."

**There's chapter 18! I loved the moment between Bella and Charlie ^-^ I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	19. A New Family

**Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**jaypatel111, TwilightLoversForeves., twilight1alice, T.T – mood – apathetic, lewislahver127, AsianFlipGurl, mommymac0508, Ana Masen Cullen Br, clarinetguardgeek07, kitkatka101, narley410, EdwardCullenfan25, elliemay101287, kygal, ravens23fan, dancers of the night, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, manda2784, vampyregurl09, Sylvia Cullen, rachel, Lady Lily of Darkness, 1 Twilighter, fnmom68, inukagfan11001, Equivamp, 12-twilight-34, TheLadyKT, lozzy035, TogsTwilightFans, teambellaedward, teeesah, HARAJUKU LOVER101, TeamEdward246, Blairoutloud, 620, gabzCoatz, SaveTheWolvesOfLaPush, ;), Music of the wind, avatarluv13, kingsalmon16, plussizebarbie, girl, Jessica, twilighterfan2424, VirgosRule, EPEREZ5993, twilightluver216, mad4life, ConfusingStarsForSatellites-x, twilightobsessed125, BrOnTe, Swancy-Gabi, hollygoeslightly, xxxlokingformyedwrdxxx, ShelBeexLee, everso, michelle, Hunni, Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof, kataang-girl14, Shari Tamwood, eyes 4 edward only, You-Dazzle-Me-1901, ****umnicoleyosisisfeelintwilight****, Tori Scangi, HallKids, xColourOfAngelsx, Midnight Worker, Katie-Ann-Cullen, CullenGirl99, uglylildukie202, ForEver-A-DayDreamer, .love, DeadlyPrecious, Josephine, Melmarett, laurencapner, Smiles4Life, Kendye, ladyxvamp-wolves, :), Jessi Potter-Cullen, eyes rule u dont, FlaviusD., airali, loserbelle, LightBitterNess, Blairoutloud1428, Raiken-Ryu, Edwardfan1997, Kai, iambetterthanyou007, Rena the Strange, Anonymous, Twi-nerd, Salamence Rider, melibaskie, JBurrell, twiluv, nadiak, , ****ESTRELLITAS, ponderer, amobutterfly25, TwilightLover2009, *Lynx*, samantha, Dancer-love95, :D, xoxobitemexoxo, MysteryArtist, **

**Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**5 months later**

"Come on Bella, push!" Alice encouraged. We were in the hospital delivery room and I was having my baby. Edward held my right hand while Alice stood on my left, encouraging.

The baby grew faster than a normal human baby. Carlisle suspected it was because it was half vampire. And the sac was too thick, almost like steel, to get a proper sonogram. That's why Carlisle and Esme were now helping me deliver my child in a room of the Cullen house that was set up like a hospital room. We couldn't go to a regular hospital. How would we explain why I couldn't get a proper ultrasound and who knew what a half human, half vampire baby could look like.

I had told Jake about the pregnancy. To say he was angry would be an understatement. He was _furious._ He yelled at Edward for a good ten minutes and then stormed off somewhere for three days. Then he returned, saying something about how he couldn't stay away from me.

Anyway, back to the delivery, which _hurt_. You try pushing a half human, half vampire baby out of your body, it ain't easy.

"Come on Bella, you can do it!" Alice cheered.

"Will you shut up you damn pixie!" I shouted at her. Obviously, I wasn't in the best mood right now. My body was covered in sweat and my breathing was heavy.

"I see the head," Carlisle said, "Just a bit more Bella."

"You're doing great love," Edward whispered, kissing my forehead and stroking my hair soothingly, "Just a little more."

"Oh, so Edward can encourage her, but I can't?" Alice asked.

"Shut up pixie!" I shouted, giving another push.

"Here come the shoulders," Carlisle said, "Just one good push." I felt totally exhausted.

"Just one more push love," Edward encouraged, "Our child is almost here." I gave one more push and was rewarded with a loud, piercing cry of a baby.

"It's a girl," Carlisle said. Esme took the baby and went over to a table on the other side of the room. My head flopped back onto the pillows. I was exhausted.

"You did it love," Edward murmured in my ear, "You did it." I smiled, glancing over at Esme, who held my baby in a pink blanket.

"She's beautiful," Esme whispered, lowering the baby into my waiting arms. She had pale skin and Edward's bronze hair and Charlie's curls. She had my chocolate brown eyes.

"Renesmee," I whispered.

"Renesmee?" Edward asked.

"Renee and Esme combined," I said, "And Carlie for Carlisle and Charlie. Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Edward smiled and looked down at her.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he repeated.

"Edward, can you step outside with me?" Carlisle asked.

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle and I stepped out into the hall and I immediately knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"Can't you do something?" I asked, horror taking over the joy I had felt moments ago.

"She's hemorrhaging because the baby was so big and its vampire strength made worse damages to her body," Carlisle said, "Edward, there's only one way to save her." I knew what he meant. I looked through the crack of the door to a weak looking Bella, holding our daughter in her arms. How could I let out daughter grow up without a mother? How could I live without Bella?

I stepped back into the room. Esme took Renesmee from Bella's arms.

"Edward," Bella groaned, "Why am I still in pain? And I feel so weak…" I forced a smile, brushing her hair away from her neck, revealing her lovely pulse.

"I'll make the pain go away Bella," I whispered, "It's going to be okay." I took a deep breath, my mouth hovering over her pulse…and I let my teeth pierce her flesh.

**Bella's POV**

The pain was excruciating. Like burning in the fire. A fire that felt like it was inside my body instead of outside it. A fire that threatened to burn me from the inside out.

I don't know how long I burned alive. All I knew was that the fire began to retreat to my heart, which hammered so hard in my chest that it almost hurt. And then…it stopped.

* * *

It's been a century since Edward turned me into a vampire. Our daughter, Renesmee, aged quickly and was a quick learner. At a few months old, she was able to form complete sentences. At a year, she could read. At two years old, she had the body and mind of a five year old.

Now, a century later, she had stopped aging decades ago and looked and thought like a sixteen year old girl. And get this, Jacob imprinted on her. That's why he couldn't stay away from me while I was pregnant with her. And yeah, I flipped out when he told me. I nearly snapped his neck. It took Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Alice to hold me back, especially with my newborn strength.

Talking about being a newborn, oddly enough, I wasn't the bloodthirsty, rampaging monster I thought I was going to be. Carlisle thought it was because I was so mentally prepared to become a vampire.

We lived in Denali now, near Tanya's family. Jacob had joined our family, withstanding the vampires for Renesmee.

Edward and I got married a few months after Renesmee's birth. It was a huge wedding at the Cullen house. Alice and Esme had arranged it.

Charlie never really knew that I was a vampire. I told him I was accepted to a college in Denali, Alaska and seldom came down to see him. I knew he suspected something was up, but didn't dare question it. Charlie was that kind of guy. Just go with the flow.

I still remember that eyelash wish I made so many years ago. Those few days that Edward was human, it was like he had been born again. And now, as a vampire, I had that same feeling. Like I was being reborn again, life a new life with my new family, my perfect husband and my beautiful daughter.

**THE END! I hope you all liked this story! Please Review!**


End file.
